


Instinct animal

by Woshi



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (2010), Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Frank is bi for Quentin, Frank is really thirsty, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Morrismith, Mutual Pining, Pining, Quentin will be bi for Frank, Rough Kissing, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23762512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woshi/pseuds/Woshi
Summary: Quentin le sent depuis un certain temps qu'il est coincé dans la brume: il est observé. Traqué. Épié. Quelque chose parmi les tueurs chargés de les sacrifier le guette. Au fond, il a un doute sur son identité, mais il n'ose se l'avouer.Il refuse de reconnaître qu'il peut trouver un de leurs ennemis attrayant, et encore moins trahir ses amis justes pour une envie passagère. Alors il lutte, pendant que l'autre veut le pousser à bout.
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Quentin Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Nouveau OS sur DBD un peu spécial, car je ne l'ai pas mis dans mon recueil. Néanmoins, vous pouvez voir cet os comme la suite de ce qui se trouve là: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483504/chapters/55994413  
> 
> 
> Je pense faire peut être une suite explicite dans laquelle ils passent à l'acte, et explorer quelques kink, dépendant de la motivation et du retour qu'aura la fic!
> 
> J'aime beaucoup ce ship, je trouve que Quentin et Frank ont une espèce d'alchimie dans leur caractère et leur manière d'agir <3 J'espère voir plus de ce ship, que ce soit en fanart ou fanfic!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Le temps passait, mais la sensation d'oppression ne faisait que de s'accentuer.

  
Cela faisait un moment que Quentin Smith était arrivé dans la brume. Assez pour faire partie des anciens qui donnaient de précieux conseils aux nouveaux venus, perdus, confus et parfois angoissés. Rarement apeurés. L'Entité choisissait soigneusement ses victimes parmi les esprits combatifs et endurcis capables de supporter et espérer au sein de ce purgatoire éternel dans lequel ils étaient prisonniers. Assez fougueux pour faire face à ses messagers de la mort sans trembler après quelques essais. Il n'y avait pas de place pour les personnes fragiles et facilement brisées. Des survivants, des vrais.

  
Lui aussi, il en faisait partie. Il avait survécu. Plusieurs fois. Au sommeil. Pour se retrouver dans un monde où il ne pourra plus jamais réellement dormir. Traqué par des monstres à différentes facettes, mais qui avaient tous pour objectif commun de le sacrifier à la Brume. Ils le poursuivaient sans relâche, sans pitié. Cela faisait un moment maintenant, et il devrait être habitué à ce sentiment d'être sans cesse épié par une créature de l'ombre ne souhaitant que sa mort, même temporaire. Certains savaient dissimuler totalement leur aura, comme la Silhouette ou Ghostface.

  
Mais celui qui le traquait ne cachait rien de son animosité à son égard.

  
Le somnambule pouvait le sentir avant une épreuve, lorsqu'ils étaient dans cet espace de mini feu de camp les laissant se préparer avant l'heure du jugement. Cet endroit tampon entre la sureté et l'horreur. Ils n'y étaient pas encore, mais ils ne savaient tous qu'il y atterriraient tôt ou tard inéluctablement. Et depuis un moment, certains soupçonnaient que leur bourreau patientait à ce même endroit, où ils ne pouvaient le voir, mais lui pouvait les espionner de loin. Quentin était désormais certain que c'était le cas, et il put même le confirmer.

  
C'était une épreuve parmi tant d'autres.

  
Il était à la propriété MacMillan en compagnie de Claudette, Bill et Jane. Le groupe su rapidement à qui ils avaient affaire lorsqu'ils se mirent à trois sur un générateur pour voir débarquer un membre masculin de la Légion. Leur chef à en juger son gabarit. Rapidement dispersés par ses coups douloureux, Jane fut celle sur laquelle il concentra son attention. Quentin et Claudette se dépêchèrent de finir ce qu'ils avaient commencé pendant qu'elle retenait son attention. Assez pour qu'ils le terminent. Pas assez pour rester debout jusqu'à la fin.

  
Bill étant déjà sur place, ils le laissèrent faire et tentèrent de prendre un générateur chacun pour ne pas attirer son attention. Claudette fut trouvée et prise en charge, mais pas assez pour le retenir de revenir à celle qu'il avait accrochée. Jane fut sauvée à temps, mais Bill tomba à sa place. C'était mauvais. Ils étaient quasiment tous blessés et la trousse de soin trouvée par Quentin n'était pas infinie. À regret, il lâcha son générateur quasi fini et partit secourir le vieil homme. Il espérait attirer l'attention du tueur mais ce dernier en décida autrement.

  
Après avoir mis à terre Jane et tuée de ses propres mains, il revint vers eux et régla son compte à Bill également.

  
Claudette et Quentin qui s'étaient retrouvés déglutirent en se regardant mutuellement. Ils l'avaient vu dans la fumée des offrandes à l'Entité que celle du tueur ne s'était pas retournée. Ils savaient maintenant pourquoi. Un Memento Mori. Cette offrande était rare, mais il fallait qu'elle tombe sur eux. Malgré tout, il fallait continuer l'épreuve, coûte que coûte. Ils se mirent sur un générateur, laissant le hasard décider lequel des deux attirerait le leader de la Légion en premier. Claudette perdit et se retrouva suspendue à son tour.

  
La solution la plus intelligente étant donné les circonstances serait de la laisser mourir afin de s'offrir une chance d'échappatoire par la trappe. Même si intelligence était ici synonyme d'égoïsme. Et dans ce cas, Quentin n'était pas intelligent. Il sauva sa compagne d'infortune et prit le coup à sa place. Son altruisme ne fut pas récompensé, car le tueur décida d'en finir avec la botaniste. Le brun était désormais tout seul dans cet immense domaine, blessé, pour trouver une écoutille que son adversaire pouvait fermer à tout moment.

  
Il allait attendre à côté d'une porte de sortie, c'était beaucoup plus prudent étant donné qu'il était plus rapide que quiconque pour les ouvrir.

  
Sans doute c'était ce "talent" qui causa sa perte, car son poursuivant l'y attendait. À ce stade, courir ne servait plus à rien, mais Quentin n'abandonnait jamais. En priant, la trappe serait sur le chemin de sa course. Elle n'y fut pas. Il n'eut même pas le temps de regretter la présence d'Ace et de sa chance insolente; le chef de la Légion l'attrapa à l'intérieur de la cabane du tueur. Ironie du sort, la cave s'y trouvait. Eh bien, au moins il aurait le droit à un sacrifice royal pour l'Entité.

  
Au bout de plusieurs secondes à avoir tourné, le jeune homme s'attendait à ce que son poursuivant l'y amène pour le voir sadiquement mourir, mais au lieu de ça, il fit quelque chose qu'aucun tueur n'avait fait avant à moins d'avoir l'intention d'en finir de leur propre main. Il le releva en l'empoignant par le t-shirt. Sauf que Quentin n'a jamais été accroché, et il ne pouvait avoir qu'un seul Memento Mori offert. Malgré cette logique, il craint le couteau qui se retrouva proche de son visage, avant que son corps ne percute entièrement le mur en bois pourri.

  
Fermement tenu par la poigne du tueur, ce dernier se colla quasiment à lui en collant la lame de son couteau contre son cou pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre geste brusque.

  
Son souffle était saccadé, bruyant et profond, ressemblant plus à celui d'une bête que d'un être humain. Son corps entier tremblait, sans doute à cause du fait qu'il ait couru sans cesse pour attraper les survivants d'un bout à l'autre du domaine. C'était loin d'être la seule raison. Il la sentait. La chaleur qu'émanait le tueur n'était pas du qu'à l'effort, mais quelque chose de bien plus profond. L'odeur de sa transpiration mêlé à celle du sang, du fer de son couteau et du cuir de sa veste se mélangeaient dans ses narines, lui montant à la tête. Trop proche.

  
Ils étaient trop proches.

  
Après un moment qui semblait une éternité à rester plaqué contre ce mur à attendre une mort qui ne se décidait pas à venir, Quentin trouva le courage de parler:

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu attends?"

  
Le tueur ne répondit rien. Sa respiration haletante ne s'arrêtait pas, et semblait même s'approfondir, entrecoupée de légers grognements. Impossible de deviner ce qu'il avait en tête à le tenir en joue comme ça. Mais l'adolescent aux yeux bleus était bien décidé à ne pas flancher, ni prier pour sa survie. Mourir par l'entité ou par la main d'un tueur était à chaque fois une expérience horrible à laquelle on ne pouvait s'habituer. Néanmoins, son amour-propre l'empêcherait de s'abaisser à implorer. Jamais il ne lui donnerait le dessus.

  
Une expiration plus profonde, plus grave que les autres resonnèrent directement contre son oreille à travers le masque sinistrement souriant. Le couteau glissa doucement pour entourer son cou comme un collier. La promesse d'un futur collier de sang. Le survivant ne put s'empêcher de déglutir à son passage. Finalement, le tueur fit une autre chose qui le surprit: il répondit à sa question.

  
"J'attends de voir ce que tu es prêt à faire pour que je te laisse en vie."

  
La surprise le prit qu'une demi-seconde, puis le brun se révolta.

  
"Tu peux courir, je préfère encore que tu m'éventres!"

  
"Je savais que tu répondrais ça."

  
Le couteau était maintenant de l'autre côté de son cou. La main qui tenait sa vie à bout tranchant était bandée, couverte de poussière et de sang, et sans doute rugueuse. Les mains d'un meurtrier. Pourquoi étaient-elles si délicates avec lui tout d'un coup? Ce n'était pas le genre de Légion de jouer ainsi avec ses proies, comme le feraient Freddy, le cochon ou le docteur. Il était beaucoup plus dans l'instinct pur de chasse et d'exécution. Il ne réfléchissait pas à un plan pour les piéger. Il les attrapait directement à mains nues, sans aucun artifice, car rien ne valait le travail fait soi-même.

  
Son bras tenant le couteau étant suffisant dans sa position pour le bloquer, le chef de la légion lâcha temporairement sa poigne pour relever son masque juste assez pour reveler la moitié de son visage. Ce geste choqua Quentin plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il faisait cela maintenant. Pourquoi il le laissait en vie? Pourquoi il le faisait languir comme ça? Mais il comprenait autre chose. L'individu en face de lui venait de dévoiler une partie de son humanité, chose que les tueurs ne faisaient jamais, ou rarement.

  
Et Dieu, Quentin savait qu'il ne devait pas penser cela maintenant, de toutes les situations, mais juste en voyant le bas de son visage, il devinait aisément que son assaillant était terriblement attirant et charismatique derrière ses couches.

  
La peau était blanche et son menton était plus carré et plus marqué que le sien. Une cicatrice recouvrait un nez relativement affirmé, juste assez pour être en harmonie avec le reste du visage. Sur la lèvre abordant un sourire narquois, une cicatrice la traversait à la diagonale, le même type que celle qu'il semblait avoir sur l'arête du nez. Malgré lui, ses yeux descendirent sur le tatouage décorant l'entièreté de son cou auquel il n'avait pas fait attention depuis le début. Une tête de mort entourée de flammes et de décorations minutieusement détaillées. Il était magnifique.

  
"Je sais que tu n'es pas comme certains de ces lâches qui s'abaisseraient à faire la pute des tueurs pour rester en vie. C'est pour ça que t'es bien plus intéressant." Lâcha l'homme d'un ton mi-médisant, mi amusé.

  
Cela n'amusa pas du tout Quentin qui eut un sursaut de colère à l'encontre du tueur. Ce dernier le canalisa aisément tout en le replaquant avec violence contre le mur afin de le punir de cette rébellion. La Brume donnait toujours un avantage de force à ses serviteurs afin qu'ils puissent faire le travail. En comparaison, même Susie ou la Harpie, fragiles gabarits qu'elles étaient, rétameraient cette brute de muscle qu'était David King en une pichenette. L'insomniaque s'en rendit compte douloureusement, mais son regard garda toute sa fureur.

  
"Ne parle pas d'eux comme ça! Tu ne sais pas...!"

  
Ses paroles moururent dans sa bouche sans qu'il réussisse à continuer à défendre ses amis. Car lui, il savait. Il savait que certains d'entre eux avaient des relations sexuelles, pas seulement entre eux, mais aussi avec les tueurs. Parfois consenties. Très souvent non consenties. C'était une manière de survivre comme une autre, et jamais Quentin ne pourrait les juger pour ça. Mais il ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Comme tout le monde. Cela devait rester un non-dit, un tabou sur lequel il ne fallait pas s'aventurer. Et pourtant cet enfoiré s'amusait à le lui jeter en pleine face comme si ce secret l'importait peu.

  
C'était peut-être ça qui l'enrageait plus que l'insulte envers ses camarades.

  
Il vit la langue de son bourreau passer sur ses dents, dont deux canines pointues, comme s'il se délectait de la rage qu'il venait de déclencher. C'était sûrement le cas. Comme l'Entité, les tueurs se nourrissaient de sentiments des survivants pour alimenter leur force et leur motivation. Le désespoir. La tristesse. La fougue. La folie. La joie. La colère... Autant d'émotions fortes que seuls des humains pouvaient éprouver, ce qui attirait sans doute les créatures non humaines.

  
"J'en sais assez, Quentin Smith."

  
Il susurra son nom complet tout près de son oreille. Son souffle lui paraissait encore plus brûlant maintenant qu'il n'avait pas la barrière du masque. L'interpellé n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il sous-entendait par cette affirmation. Qu'il savait ce qui se passait entre les tueurs et les survivants? Ou bien qu'il savait à propos de lui. Freddy. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, cette ordure ne s'en cachait pas, il le revendiquait même comme une fierté. Peut-être que le jeune tueur en avait eu vent, et y trouvait une opportunité pour se distraire.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire?" Demanda Quentin en tentant de retenir ses jambes de trembler. "Me faire une proposition pour que je reste en vie?"

  
"Oh non. Je n'ai pas envie que ça se passe comme ça. Même si je pourrais..."

  
Son couteau refit le chemin inverse en suivant ses mots.

  
"... te proposer de me sucer pour avoir la trappe. Je suis sûr que ça serait génial."

  
Quentin retint sa respiration. Il avait toujours senti qu'il se retrouverait à son tour dans cette situation après que d'autres y soient passés avant lui. Mais il n'aurait pas misé un centime sur le chef de la Légion. Il aurait plutôt dit cet enfoiré de Freddy, justement, qui faisait une fixette sur lui -son préféré, selon ses propres mots-. Cependant, ce n'était pas le démon des rêves qui avait dit ces paroles, et ce qui inquiétait le jeune homme brun n'était pas tant le fait que ça venait du chef de la Légion.

  
Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'est que ces mots ne le répugnaient pas autant qu'ils le devraient.

  
"Je n'ai pas besoin de te demander ça." Conclut le tueur masqué. "Tu le sens autant que moi, pas vrai?"

  
La pointe du couteau se glissa entre les deux os du cou pour descendre lentement au milieu du corps du survivant pour le séparer symboliquement en deux. Son pouls était beaucoup trop rapide, au rythme de son torse qui se gonflait au passage de l'arme. L'acier était la seule chose qui empêchait tout contact entre les deux poitrines. Une sorte de bulle intense de chaleur se formait autour d'eux. Sans s'en rendre compte, leur respiration s'harmonisaient dans une symphonie à la fois violente et délicate. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de l'autre...

  
Il fallut à Quentin toute sa volonté pour se tirer de cet étrange tourbillon dans lequel il était en train de sombrer.

  
"Non... Je vois pas de quoi tu parles..." Protesta-t-il en tournant la tête pour casser la symphonie qui naissait entre eux.

  
Le tueur ne le laissa cependant pas s'en tirer comme ça, et prit son menton ses doigts bandés pour le forcer à lui faire face. Ses dents étaient serrées d'irritation et de frustration, comme s'il tentait de se contenir. C'était sûrement le cas. Il se retenait de le tuer sur-le-champ, sans doute. Le brun n'attendait que ça. Il ne voulait que ça. Ce serait douloureux, comme à chaque fois. Mais c'était une sensation qu'il connaissait. Ce dans quoi le tueur était en train de l'attirer, c'était l'inconnu et quelque part, c'était encore plus effrayant.

  
"Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Je t'ai regardé pendant tout ce temps. Toutes ces épreuves qu'on a passées l'un contre l'autre, je t'observais. Tu m'intriguais. Tes capacités, ton énergie, ta dévotion... Je le sentais au plus profond de moi, tu cachais la même fureur que nous."

  
L'homme masqué fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle devenu trop irrégulier pendant son discours. Quentin ne savait comment réagir. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il l'ait senti pendant les épreuves lorsqu'il se retrouvait contre la Légion. Ils se confrontaient directement. C'était comme si les autres survivants disparaissaient et que ça devenait un contre un. Qui frapperait avant que l'autre ne se soigne? Qui allait aider ses compagnons à récupérer plus vite ou au contre tous les meurtriers? Qui ouvrirait les portes de sortie avant que l'autre n'ait le temps de l'attraper?

  
Une étrange alchimie qui avait attrapé l'attention du tueur depuis leur première rencontre, et qui n'avait fait que croitre ce désir brûlant.

  
"Laisse le t'envahir." Conclut-il en laissant son autre main passer sur sa joue. "Cet instinct bestial. Au début, c'est douloureux. Ensuite, tu deviens accro."

  
Le survivant n'arriva pas à contenir le frisson qui le traversa au contact de la peau rugueuse. Le sens des mots de son interlocuteurs avaient un étrange écho. Lui dont son pouvoir se réduisait justement à cela. Ce n'étaient censés être que des pulsions meurtrières. Pourtant il ne parlait pas ça en ce moment, mais ça n'en restait pas moins troublant. Était-ce si surprenant? Sexe et mort étaient deux choses intimement liées. L'adrénaline des deux faisait faire des folies. Si elles constituaient les facettes d'une même pièce, alors cela voulait juste dire que la soif de sang du tueur avait simplement changé en une autre soif.

  
Et c'était lui qui était devenue sa source d'eau fraîche.

  
"Et si je ne veux pas?"

  
"Tu crois encore avoir le contrôle?"

  
Le coeur de Quentin rata un battement. Il aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre. Les tueurs ne demandaient pas l'avis de leur victime, pourquoi celui-ci ferait une exception? Il ferma les yeux, s'attendant à tout moment à être violemment agrippé, déshabillé et forcé. Rien ne vint. Les touchers restaient superficiels, aussi frustrants qu'un fil tendu à une enclume refusant de céder. Aucun signe d'une agression future ou d'une impatience. Il rouvrit les yeux, se sentant plus irrité qu'il ne l'aurait dû de cette attente.

  
Le sourire de son interlocuteur s'étira dans une moue moqueuse.

  
"C'est ce dont je parlais. Tu le veux autant que moi. Tu refuses juste de l'admettre."

  
"Je veux juste que ça se finisse! C'est de la torture!"

  
Cet enfoiré avait tout faux. Il ne le voulait pas. Il était juste piégé, et on lui avait fait comprendre ce qu'on attendait de lui. Il s'était résolu, et le tueur préférait le faire languir.

  
Il entendit un soupire, et le visage à moitié révélé se posa contre sa nuque. Les deux mains, dont une gardait son arme, tenaient désormais ses poignets pour le maintenir contre le mur alors que leur corps se touchait enfin. C'était mauvais. Cela faisait trop longtemps que quelqu'un ne s'était pas rapproché de lui ainsi. Entre leur battement de coeur, il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses esprits. Il ne put s'empêcher de frémirr en les sentant bouger contre sa peau alors que son assaillant prit la parole.

  
"Je vais te confier un secret: moi aussi ça m'a fait chier quand je m'en suis rendu compte. T'es mignon, mais il y avait tellement plus facile à chopper! La jolie blonde à boucle par exemple, ou le petit gringalet à lunettes. Mais il a fallu que ça tombe sur toi. Et j'ai lutté au début, je me suis défoulé sur mon gang et tous ceux qui passaient à m'a portée. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant et j'arrivais pas à t'enlever de mon esprit. Je voulais t'avoir, alors je t'ai tué dès que je le pouvais pendant les épreuves, mais ça ne suffisait pas. J'ai finit par me résoudre que si je ne t'aurais pas mort... alors je t'aurais vivant."

  
Quentin n'arrivait plus à réfléchir au fur et à mesure du discours du membre de la légion dont toute la souffrance qu'il avait traversée était palpable à travers chacun de ses mots. C'était difficile de croire qu'un être dépourvut d'empathie comme lui pouvait ressentir autant, mais le semple fait qu'il en parle forçait à le croire. Est-ce que d'autres tueurs avaient enduré la même chose que lui. Très certainement. D'une autre manière, sans doute, mais les faits restaient les mêmes.

  
Lui aussi, allait-il frôler la folie à renier le fait qu'indéniable, envers et contre toute la morale et son sang-froid, il était attiré par le leader de la légion depuis trop longtemps pour l'avouer.

  
Ça ne s'était pas fait comme ça bien sûr. Leur première rencontre restait gravée dans sa mémoire et ne serait-ce que physiquement déjà, il attirait son attention. Un garçon de son âge, avec une belle silhouette, une voix grave et un style vestimentaire qui laissait deviner quelle personnalité se cachait derrière son masque. Un magnétisme qui l'avait pris, comme beaucoup avant lui, et dans d'autres circonstances, sans doute n'aurait-il pas résisté à l'envie d'aller au moins lui parler. Sauf qu'ils étaient ennemis mortels, et cette raison seule avait suffi à refouler tout début d'attirance.

  
Alors qu'il se jura de ne pas céder, de prendre ce fichu couteau pour le retourner contre lui s'il le fallait, le leader de la légion se redressa et enleva entièrement son masque.

  
"Je m'appelle Frank."

  
Son visage entier était exactement ce à quoi le survivant s'était attendu. Fin et masculin, mais déjà marqué de la vie mortelle et tourmentée de son porteur. Ses yeux, comme ses cheveux, étaient de couleur noisette, ne reflétant rien d'autre qu'une passive bestialité. De courtes mèches brunes étaient coiffées sur le côté droit tandis que la gauche était rasée. Il put apercevoir à travers les plis de la capuche une rangée de piercing le long de son oreille et même un écarteur sur le lobe.

  
C'est à ce moment que Quentin comprit qu'ils n'étaient plus tout à fait tueur et survivant à cet instant.

  
"Pourquoi..." Réussit-il à peine à prononcer.

  
"Pour que ça soit plus simple pour nous deux."

  
"Frank..." Répéta l'insomniaque.

  
Peut-être était-ce le fait d'avoir répété le prénom du tueur. Peut-être était-ce l'intonation de sa voix, beaucoup plus lascive qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Peut-être à cause du regard qu'ils avaient échangé, débordant d'une attraction qu'aucun des deux n'arrivait à contenir. Ou peut-être simplement que leur limite à tous les deux était atteinte. Toujours est-il que Frank lâcha un "merde" à peine audible entre ses dents, avant de se saisir de la chemise de Quentin à deux mains pour le plaquer de nouveau contre le mur.

  
Puis il l'embrassa avec toute la fureur animale qu'il avait retenue.

  
Quentin réussit à peine à accueillir son baiser, moins sous le coup de la surprise que de la brutalité avec laquelle c'était fait. Frank ne lui laissait aucune chance de lui répondre, ou juste participer à l'échange: il lui dévorait la bouche comme un loup affamé avant de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur dès qu'il eut le passage. Le garçon aux yeux bleus sursauta en sentant quelque chose de petit et froid contre sa langue bouger insidieusement avant de tinter contre ses dents. Son partenaire avait un piercing à la langue. Un piercing qu'il lui faisait goûter sous tous ses angles.

  
Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche en s'en rendant compte. Le premier d'une longue liste. Comme un glas signalant qu'il venait définitivement de perdre pied.

  
Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, la langue de Frank encore sortie pour la simple fierté d'exiger ce qui l'émoustillait autant. Quentin le regarda malgré lui et sentit son estomac se tordre d'un mélange de curiosité et d'excitation. Il se demandait quelles autres sensations cela pourrait lui procurer. Si le reste du corps du tueur était aussi marqué que son visage. Le moindre parcel de peau serait un nouveau territoire qu'il avait soudain très envie d'explorer.

  
Une main ferme glissant sur ses hanches le tira de sa rêverie et il se retrouva collé au corps-à-corps du tueur.

  
"Ne t'inquiète pas, je te montrerais les autres. Y compris ceux du bas." Fit son assaillant d'un ton taquin.

  
Quentin déglutit de nouveau et ne put s'empêcher de rougir intensément. Il était du genre naturel, personne autour de lui n'avait encore fait ce genre de chose. Et il était obligé de l'avouer, c'est ce côté délinquant chez Frank, bien plus que le danger qui émanait de lui, qui l'intriguait. Le survivant osa lever sa main pour effleurer le tatouage en forme de tête de mort sur le cou. Son possesseur laissa échapper un soupire qui fit vibrer sa pomme d'Adam. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus put le sentir tressaillir, comme si ses doigts venaient de lui lancer une décharge électrique à ce simple contact.

  
Leurs lèvres se touchaient presque, leur souffle s'accéder mélanger dans la soif d'un nouvel échange.

  
"Putain!" Jura-t-il en posant son coude sur le mur à côté de Quentin en plongeant ses yeux noisette dans le bleu brumeux de sommeil. "Je vais te baiser tellement fort que tu seras incapable de faire une épreuve pendant au moins deux semaines!"

  
S'ils n'étaient pas dans une situation aussi intense, le survivant aurait sûrement explosé de rire tellement c'était incongru. Seulement il savait que Frank était sérieux. Mortellement sérieux. Et le survivant avait beau y réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à se dire que ça lui faisait peur, qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il le voulait. C'était horrible à avouer, mais il le voulait. Frank l'attirait. Malgré le fait que ce soit un tueur. Malgré le fait qu'il les tuait lui, et ses amis, sans aucune compassion. Malgré le fait qu'ils étaient ennemis... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le désirer.

  
C'était tentant de le faire ici et maintenant. Il était le dernier survivant, mais l'Entité n'était pas réveillée. Le procès pourrait durer l'éternité tant que les portes n'étaient pas ouvertes, mais la trappe si. Ce serait tellement facile, et tellement nouveau. Découvrir le sexe avec un tueur, comme d'autres de ses compagnons. Ils avaient suscité certainement le dégoût et le sentiment de trahison, mais il en était sûr, beaucoup d'autres les avaient envié. Et maintenant, c'était son tour? Son tour de goûter à cette expérience inédite et si exaltante?

  
Son esprit s'accrocha alors aux derniers lambeaux de raison qui lui restaient, et profitant de la vigilance disparue de son assaillant, il le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

  
"NON! Je... Je ne peux pas... Je ne peux pas leur faire ça!"

  
Frank émit un gémissement de douleur, effet secondaire de ses instincts primaires surdéveloppés lorsqu'ils étaient en rupture avec son corps. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, le survivant était déjà en train de courir, laissant ses marques d'éraflure si pistables. Le tueur serra le couteau qu'il tenait jusqu'à s'en blanchir les doigts sous le coup de la frustration. Il y était presque, et sa proie avait filé. Pire sentiment au monde. Néanmoins, il se détendit tout aussi rapidement, et remis son masque en place, marquant la reprise de son identité première.

  
"Comme tu voudras." Murmura-t-il. "Je ne t'aurais peut-être pas cette fois, mais tôt ou tard, je t'attraperais. Personne n'échappe à la Légion."


	2. A découvert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Du temps a passé depuis son altercation avec Frank, mais Quentin continue de se sentir coupable de ressentir de l'attirance pour le tueur. Même s'il est loin d'être le seul parmi les survivants, quelque chose l'empêche de se laisser aller. Sachant cela, il redoute sa prochaine rencontre avec le chef de la Legion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je dédis ce chapitre à mon p'tit insomniaque qui partage l'amour du Morrismith avec moi et qui a fêté son anniversaire hier! Plein de love pour toi ;p

Un certain temps s'était passé depuis l'accident.

  
Comme la nuit était omniprésente dans ce royaume, difficile de garder notion du temps. Les montres de ceux qui en avaient s'étaient arrêtées depuis longtemps, et honnêtement, ce n'était pas une priorité pour eux. Ce qui rythmait leur quotidien étaient les épreuves, qui, malgré leur irrégularité au bon vouloir de l'Entité, leur donnait un point de repère temporel. Comme elle faisait en sorte de varier chaque participant, que ce soit tueurs ou survivant pour ne pas se lasser, ils avaient finit par établir une espèce de calcul d'écoulement du temps à partir de cet évènement entre autres-.  
Ainsi, Quentin pouvait dire que cela faisait depuis 28 épreuves, dont 3 auxquelles il avait participé qu'il avait vu Frank.

  
Lorsqu'il était revenu, les questions furent sur le visage de ses partenaires, mais aucun n'en formula une seule. Entre le moment où l'avant-dernier survivant était mort, et celui où il avait trouvé la trappe s'était déroulé un temps trop long, même pour ici, pour que ça ne soit pas suspicieux. L'insomniaque ne voulait pas y repenser, parce que la culpabilité se faisait d'autant plus forte. Quand bien même il n'avait pas franchi la ligne taboue, le simple fait de l'avoir envisagé et d'avoir même flirté avec suffisait pour que sa conscience ne soit pas tranquille.

  
C'était sans doute cette autoflagellation mentale qui mit la puce à l'oreille de certains survivants. Ceux qui ne l'avaient pas regardé comme un suspect à son retour. Ceux qui avaient vécu plus ou moins la même chose que lui. Loin d'être exclus du groupe, car personne n'avait de preuve solide de leur pseudo trahison, certains avaient su le faire jouer à leur avantage. Hypocrite de la part des autres survivants de les accuser pour ensuite profiter de leur diversion pour passer une épreuve tranquillement. Au final, cette déviance aux règles arrangeait tout le monde.

  
De tous ceux qui auraient pu venir le voir, ce fut Feng Min qui l'aborda alors qu'il ruminait seul ses pensées près du feu de camp:

  
"Salut, je peux m'asseoir."

  
Perdu dans ses pensées et la contemplation des flammes surréelles qui crépitaient éternellement, Quentin ne la remarqua pas tout de suite. Il se déplaça hâtivement lorsqu'elle prit place sans attendre de réponse. Cette partie du camp était généralement faite pour les survivants souhaitant du calme. Certains arrivaient même à trouver ce qui se rapprochait le plus du sommeil. Ce n'était pas le cas du jeune homme aux yeux bleus, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se ressourcer.

  
"Dis, tu t'es déjà demandé ce que faisaient les tueurs hors épreuve pour passer le temps?"

  
Quentin tourna la tête vers elle, surpris par cette question posée d'un ton nonchalant. Il haussa les épaules. C'était sans doute une question intéressante socialement parlant, mais sa réponse ne leur apporterait rien, encore moins pour une épreuve.

  
"Pas vraiment... À quoi tueur sans pitié peut-il s'occuper quand il ne tue pas? Planifier ses prochains meurtres sans doute."

  
La Chinoise rit légèrement à cette réponse amère si caractéristique de l'insomniaque.

  
-Sûrement c'est le cas pour certains d'entre eux, mais beaucoup étaient humains, avec des occupations dans leur monde, comme toi et moi. Par exemple, tu savais que le Docteur adorait passer des heures à son bureau et rédiger des papiers scientifiques, sur des hypothèses de traitement, des analyses et tout?

  
"Non... Je vois pas comment j'aurais pu savoir ça. Je vois pas comment quiconque pourrait savoir ça en fait..."

  
Malgré son regard très suspicieux, la fameuse ne se démonta pas et garda son sourire confiant. Si elle avait laissé échapper cette information, ce n'était pas par hasard. De tous les survivants qui avaient une liaison avec un tueur, elle était la moins discrète. Au contraire, elle ne s'en cachait pas et le revendiquait presque comme une fierté. Mais comme elle était aussi celle qui savait le mieux gérer le Docteur pendant une épreuve, personne n'arrivait à le lui reprocher. Même pas Kate qui lui donnait toute son affection.

  
"Ouais, ils sont pleins de surprise, mais il paraît que c'est toujours la première fois que tu les rencontres où tu sens ce petit truc. Tu sais, ce qui fait que d'emblée, tu le vois plus que comme un ennemi qui veut ta peau. Un peu comme si tu venais de trouver un partenaire de jeu."

  
"Je t'avoue que j'ai du mal à te suivre..."

  
Feng se redressa en respirant légèrement.

  
-Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on est tous coincés ici. On cohabite tous dans cet endroit, tueurs et survivants. Ce n'est pas un crime de finir par développer quelque chose pour l'un d'entre eux et trouver un moyen de passer le temps de manière plus agréable. On ne devrait pas nous dire avec qui on devrait se lier, surtout ici où on est si peu nombreux.

  
Cette fois, le jeune homme brun comprit. Et il aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas le cas. Instinctivement, il chercha une manière d'échapper à cette conversation qui allait le mettre dans l'impasse. Feng était bornées et effrontée, acceptant toujours un défi la tête haute. Malgré ce manque de prudence, on ne pouvait que lui envier cet esprit libre et tenace qui lui avait sûrement permis de dompter le Docteur, d'une certaine manière. C'était facile de l'imaginer s'amuser avec lui et le taquiner, alors qu'il la chassait.

  
C'est pourquoi elle n'en démordit pas avec son camarade d'infortune. Elle attira l'attention de Quentin pour qu'il regarde en directement de Dwight et David qui était assis plus loin, l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Une position qui ne surprenait pas grand monde au sein du camp: Dwight était ouvertement gay depuis son arrivée, et David un vrai ours protecteur avec lui. Très rapidement, les deux hommes avaient développé un lien très fort.

  
"Réponds-moi franchement, tu penses vraiment que ma relation est moins respectable ou louable que la leur?"

  
Cette question en soulevait beaucoup d'autres. Il savait au fond que lui que ce n'était pas la même chose. Deux survivants étaient du même côté, ils étaient encore humains. Certains tueurs ne l'étaient plus. Et pas uniquement physiquement. Il y en avait qui furent des monstres de cruauté bien avant d'avoir atterri dans la Brume, c'était même une des raisons de l'attention de l'Entité envers eux. À partir de là, avoir une relation avec un monstre était-il aussi louable?

  
-Je ne sais pas... Au moins nos camarades ne nous feraient pas de mal, on peut leur faire confiance.

  
Après tout, Feng était sûrement au courant des horreurs du Docteur de son passé, ou au moins en avait-elle conscience. Alors était-elle en paix avec sa conscience en ayant des relations sexuelles avec lui. Ou bien peut-être... Peut-être était-ce justement la folie de ce tueur qui l'avait attirée. Et pourtant, loin de se sentir comme une proie, son regard lubrique lorsqu'on l'évoquait donnait plus l'impression qu'elle savait. Et que ça lui plaisait Certains se demandaient même si ce n'était pas elle qui avait engagé cette relation avant même que le tueur ne le fasse.

  
Elle haussa les épaules, comme si ce n'était pas un gros problème:

  
"On a tous notre part d'ombre. Certains y ont juste succombé, et c'est ce qui a fait la différence dans le choix de l'entité pour nous attribuer à un rôle ou un autre. Mais elle reste là. Et ce n'est pas forcément mal de l'assumer de temps en temps."

  
Sur ces mots, elle se releva en lui posant une main sur les épaules:

  
"Pense y simplement. On en a pas l'air, mais on est bien plus ici à l'accepter. Personne ne t'en voudra de franchir la ligne et... Si tu as besoin de conseil, n'hésite pas à me demander à moi... Ou à Jake."

  
Elle s'en alla sur un dernier clin d'oeil, laissant Quentin plus confus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait cru qu'elle allait partir sur un terrain glissant et vanter en quelque sorte l'expérience avec un tueur. Mais c'est comme si elle n'en avait pas senti le besoin, et plutôt préféré le dégager de cette culpabilité. Comme si elle soupçonnait qu'il y est déjà songé. L'insomniaque baissa la tête en regardant ses mains. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un au sein du groupe était déjà passé par sa situation et qu'elle l'avait conseillé, mais c'était troublant.

  
Son esprit put enfin assimiler la portée de son conseil.

  
Accepter sa part d'ombre. Cela semblait étrange dit comme cela. Quentin avait beau être croyant, il ne se prétendrait jamais saint. Néanmoins, il croyait à la partie très clémente de sa religion qui offrait rédemption aux pêcheurs. Pouvait-il s'autoriser à sombrer dans ce désir qui le dévorait depuis sa rencontre avec Frank en sachant cela? Dans ce monde où ni Dieu, ni Diable n'existaient, la seule qui pourrait la juger et la châtier serait l'Entité. Est-ce que l'Entité châtiait ses survivants et ses tueurs pour oser se mélanger ensemble.

  
Il suffisait de regarder Feng pour comprendre que non.

  
Quand bien même il savait ça, quelque chose d'autre le bloquait. La culpabilité. La peur. L'inconnu. Faire face aux conséquences de son acte ne lui faisait pas peur au final. Faire face à l'acte en lui-même en revanche le faisait trembler. Au final, ce n'était ni d'une divinité, ni de la réaction de ses compagnons, ni même du tueur dont il avait peur. Non, au fond, ce qui le terrorisait, c'était lui-même. À quel point il allait se perdre lui-même une fois prisonnier de ses propres envies. Il avait peur de son désir.

  
Il n'était pas sûr d'être un jour prêt pour y faire face.

* * *

  
Parfois, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

  
Le fait qu'une offrande ne se soit pas retournée aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Le fait qu'ils aient atterri à Ormond aurait dû l'alerter. Le fait que ce soit un membre de la Légion aurait définitivement dû l'alarmer. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se retrouva réellement en face du tueur qu'il sentit ce profond malaise le prendre à la gorge. Alors que Nea, qu'il venait de décrocher, s'enfuit immédiatement en le voyant arriver, son sauveur n'arriva pas à prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il resta interdit malgré lui, ses jambes refusant de répondre.

  
En voyant le masque souriant, tout un déluge de souvenirs, et les sensations s'y accrochant lui revinrent d'un coup.

  
Son ennemi n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de tomber en frénésie animale et le poignarder sauvagement. Puis comme à son habitude, il partit immédiatement poursuivre le prochain dans son rayon de terreur pour lui infliger le même supplice. La douleur de la blessure profonde rappela à Quentin dans quelle situation il se trouvait et ce qu'il devait faire à l'instant présent. Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse cette histoire parasiter le bon déroulement de l'épreuve. C'était exactement ce que voulait Frank, et il n'allait pas jouer son petit jeu.

  
Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui, il ne le revit plus pendant un long moment. Pendant que Ace réussit à la tenir en poursuite avec sa chance insolente, l'insomniaque put finir un générateur avec Nea qui était potentiellement en position vulnérable. Ace tomba après le deuxième générateur, et Nea fut éliminé en essayant de le sauver. Kate tenta de danser avec lui pour leur donner du répit, mais cela fut de courte durée et elle fut accrochée. La mort violente d'Ace qui suivit alors qu'il voulut aller la sauver confirma la nature de l'offrande de leur adversaire.

  
Quentin décida de lâcher son générateur face à cette situation des plus critiques et voulu se précipiter pour sauver sa compagne, quand bien même il savait que la partie était quasi perdue d'avance maintenant qu'ils n'étaient que deux. Il entendait le rayon de terreur, mais n'arrivait pas à discerner où était exactement sa source. Alors qu'il était caché derrière un rocher, guettant le bon moment, quelqu'un se faufila derrière lui et lui plaqua une main glacée sur la bouche. Un couteau qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille fut collé contre sa carotide tandis qu'une sensation de déjà-vu le prenait aux tripes.

"Tu n'iras sauver personne."

  
La voix qui lui susurrait cette sombre prédiction d'un ton froid transpirait à la fois d'une fureur sourde et d'une envie à peine retenue.

  
Malgré lui, il fut forcé de suivre le tueur jusqu'à l'intérieur du chalet reconstruit par la brume à l'image de la planque du gang que composait Légion. Le poêle brûlait toujours d'un feu immortel au milieu du tas de coussin aménagé autour. Le survivant fut jeté sur l'un d'entre eux alors qu'une explosion signalant le sacrifice de Kate fit trembler momentanément les murs. S'il n'avait pas aussi peur pour sa condition, Quentin l'aurait sûrement remarqué, mais ce son était tellement familier pour ses oreilles désormais.

  
C'était plutôt la respiration saccadée du tueur qui accaparait toute son attention.

  
Il pouvait dire rien qu'à sa posture, le ton de sa voix à travers ses courtes paroles et les tremblements de son corps que Frank était en colère. Une colère bien différente de la rage qui l'envahissait lorsqu'il traquait les survivants, c'était plutôt une rancoeur personnelle. Et ce sentiment négatif était très clairement dirigé vers lui, et personne d'autre. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus en connaissait exactement la raison, mais refusait de se sentir mal à cause de ça, quand bien même il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau à l'heure actuelle.

  
Même maintenant, en position de faiblesse et sur le point de payer pour sa résistance, il soutint le regard du tueur à travers son masque.

  
"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?" Demanda-t-il froidement.

  
"Tu oses me poser la question!" Gronda le tueur derrière son masque. "Tu m'as échappé la dernière fois, tu pensais que j'allais en rester là!"

  
Sa main se resserra sur son arme, tremblant visiblement d'une forte soif de sang.

  
"T'es sérieux? C'est pas mon souci, j'allais pas m'abaisser à quoi que ce soit pour survivre face à toi, j'ai trouvé la trappe tout seul, et si ça n'avait pas été le cas, j'aurais ouvert les portes moi-même, même si tu m'avais tué avant!" 

  
"Ouai... J'ai bien compris que t'aimais te faire désirer!" Répondit le chef de Légion d'un ton grinçant."Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai affaire à une sainte ni touche, mais t'en tiens une belle couche."

  
"Je t'emmerde! Si tu comptes pas me planter, je m'en vais."

  
Joignant les gestes à la parole, Quentin se redressa dans l'intention de courir chercher la trappe, mais à peine fut-il relevé que le tueur se jeta violemment sur lui et le plaqua au sol. Légèrement assommé par le plaquage, le survivant reprit rapidement ses esprits, et tenta de se débattre. Frank n'avait pas le droit de le tuer de ses propres mains. Il ne l'avait pas accroché, seul le sacrifice était envisageable pour lui. Néanmoins, malgré son couteau qu'il utilisa pour forcer sa victime à se tenir tranquille, il ne semblait pas vouloir l'égorger ou l'éventrer, même si ça devait très certainement le démanger.

  
Désormais plaqué ventre à terre, une lame sous la gorge, ses cheveux tenus par une poigne ferme et tout le poids de son agresseur sur lui, le jeune homme aux yeux bleus sentit qu'il s'en sortirait beaucoup moins facilement que la dernière fois. Leur souffle saccadé retentit fortement en écho dans la grande pièce délabrée jusqu'à ce que le tueur prenne la parole:

  
"Tu sais, si on avait été dans le monde réel, t'aurais sûrement parti de ces mecs qu'on adorait emmerder avec ma bande." Déclara-t-il d'une voix plus maitrisée. "Je sais exactement quel genre de gars t'étais au lycée: le mec un peu retiré de la masse, avec ses potes, mais qui se laisse jamais embarquer dans les embrouilles. Le type de mec qui n'a jamais été collé ou exclu, qui fait tout pour contenter papa et maman avec des bonnes notes, parce qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix... Laisse-moi deviner, ton daron faisait partie de ton lycée? C'était qui? Un prof? Le proviseur? Le directeur?"

  
Quentin serra les dents et les poings face à cette moquerie à peine voilée.

  
"Ouaip, t'es vraiment le genre de mec qui nous sortait par les yeux. Je parie que t'avais pas de copine, mais sûrement une fille sur laquelle tu craquais. T'as tenté des trucs, mais tu fais partie de ces mecs bien qui respectent les filles qui ne sont pas intéressées, et qui restent quand même des vrais potes pour les soutenir. Ouais, je le vois d'ici que t'es resté clean toute ta vie, t'as jamais bu ou fumé, et en plus de ça..."

  
Le couteau glissa doucement à l'intérieur du col du t-shirt du survivant qui déglutit d'appréhension. Pendant une seconde, il se vit égorgé, et malgré le fait d'avoir déjà vu la mort un nombre incalculable de fois de toutes les manières possibles, cette peur d'en finir restait toujours aussi vif et présent dans son esprit comme la première fois. Son corps se tendit alors que tout aussi délicatement, la lame ressortit avec un fil épais entortillé autour d'elle pour en faire ressortir un pendentif représentant une croix.

  
"T'es croyant." Conclut Frank d'un ton sarcastique, laissant deviner l'immense sourire qu'il devait aborder derrière son masque.

  
"Il faut bien croire en quelque chose..." Se défendit Quentin d'un ton las, mais assuré.

  
Cela sembla couper Frank dans son élan. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse aussi intègre et terre-à-terre, lui qui avait une vision arrêtée de la religion. Mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose pour le jeune homme aux yeux bleus. Il avait traversé tellement d'épreuves dans sa courte vie qu'il était sûrement capable de croire en tout... ou ne plus croire en rien. Contrairement au leader de la Légion, il avait gardé la foi et la bonté, et il en faisait une source de force qui aidait ses compagnons d'infortune. Cela pouvait être source de mépris aux yeux du tueur, mais le survivant en était fier.

  
Laissant retomber le symbole chrétien, la lame refit le tour du cou pour caresser de sa pointe la nuque couverte par le col de la chemise et les cheveux bruns.

  
"Peut-être bien... C'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussé la dernière fois?"

  
Quentin sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale, autant pour la sensation glacée de l'acier que la question de son assaillant. Était-ce vraiment à cause de sa religion, et la moralité qu'elle imposait, qu'il s'était enfui? Au fond, il aimerait pouvoir se cacher derrière ces principes dépassés pour s'interdire à Frank, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il croyait en Dieu comme un concept, mais les textes religieux n'avaient aucune valeur à ses yeux, écrits de la main des hommes. Seule la foi intérieure comptait à ses yeux.

  
Et le souci, c'est que sa foi intérieure ne lui disait pas que c'était mal d'être attiré par Frank.

  
Ce dernier, prit d'impatience face à son absence de réponse et n'aimant pas décoder les réponses muettes, raffermit sa prise sur ses cheveux et plaqua son visage au sol.

  
"Pourquoi alors!"

"J'en sais rien, OK!" Rugit Quentin, à bout de nerfs également. "Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre? Tu m'as tué des dizaines de fois, t'es armé et plus fort que moi! Tu me feras pas croire que t'attend mon autorisation pour faire quoi que ce soit!"

  
Cette déclaration du choquer son agresseur, car la poigne se relâcha immédiatement et le poids sur son dos s'allégea tout d'un coup. Quentin se risqua à tourner la tête pour le regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il avait encore son masque sur le visage, cachant totalement son expression. Impossible de savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, s'il allait le tuer ou simplement le laisser partir. Et comme il avait affaire à quelqu'un d'imprévisible, tout pouvait arriver. Cette attente était insoutenable. Peut-être pire que la mort elle-même.

  
"Je vais être honnête avec toi, j'en ai fait des saloperies avant de venir ici. J'ai volé, braqué, tabassé, manipulé, intimidé, et j'ai même tué. Le pire, c'est que j'ai embarqué trois gamins dans mes merdes, et je les ai condamné au même enfer que moi alors qu'ils n'avaient rien demandé. Mais je n'ai jamais forcé une nana ou un mec... Ou peut-être que leur mentir pour parvenir à mes fins pourrait compter, je sais pas..."

  
C'était comme si le temps était figé entre eux. L'insomniaque n'osait plus bouger, ni même respirer. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment quant à ce qui l'attendait en entendant le ton du tueur s'assombrir. Est-ce qu'il allait le violer? C'était probable. Est-ce que ça lui faisait peur? Non. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus avait malheureusement déjà traversé tellement d'horreur que ce qui allait lui arriver n'en serait finalement une parmi tant d'autres. Il avait les épaules pour endurer ça, comme il les avait pour affronter la mort éternellement. Ce n'était qu'une simple épreuve de plus imposée par l'Entité. Cruelle épreuve. Il n'aurait qu'à fermer les yeux...

  
Il attendit, mais rien ne vint.

  
"Je ne te ferais rien." Susurra alors Frank dans son oreille. "Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas comme ça." 

  
"Alors pourquoi tu me harcèles?" 

  
"Je te l'ai dit, j'ai senti cette envie animale chez toi qui m'attire." 

  
"Des conneries!"

  
Comme pour le contredire, la main bandée et souillée qui tenait ses cheveux vint lui tenir le menton pour caresser les lèvres dans une douceur contrastée. Il les entrouvra dans un soupir par réflexe. Comment des doigts qui avaient été si violents avec lui pouvaient être les mêmes qui le traitaient aussi délicatement. Ce geste résumait totalement ce qu'il percevait de Frank. Il pouvait être à la fois cruel et doux, comme deux facettes d'une même pièce. C'était déstabilisant... et addictif. L'insomniaque se mordit la lèvre de honte d'apprécier secrètement ça.

  
"Juste une réaction physique..." Marmonna-t-il d'un ton beaucoup plus bas.

  
La main se retira, suivit d'un soufflement d'ennuie.

  
"Je comprends pas pourquoi tu résistes autant alors que t'en crève autant d'envie que moi. J'avais traité les autres survivants de pute la dernière fois, mais au moins eux ils savent ce qu'ils veulent. T'as pas envie d'être mis dans le même panier qu'eux? Comme si on s'en souciait ici. Et puis franchement, personne ne peut dépasser Danny à ce niveau. Cet enfoiré se ferait baiser ou baiserait n'importe quoi du moment que ça rentre dans un trou." 

  
"Ferme-la..."

  
La dernière chose que Quentin voulait en étant à la merci du chef de la Légion était d'en savoir plus sur la vie sexuelle de Ghostface. 

  
"Je suis sérieux." Répondit Frank d'une voix blanche. "Personne ne te jugera. T'as l'occasion de t'amuser, qu'est-ce qui t'empêche vraiment d'en profiter?"

  
Quentin n'avait pas la réponse.

  
Au fond, il savait que Frank avait au moins en partie raison. Il ne serait pas puni s'il se laissait aller, Feng le lui avait assuré au camp, et il savait que c'était vrai. Il ne serait ni le dernier, ni le premier. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être? Si ce n'était ni par conviction morale, ni par intégrité religieuse, ni par manque d'attirance, pourquoi repoussait-il ce que tous deux désiraient? Quentin avait peur de toucher du doigt la réponse, parce qu'elle était beaucoup trop simple et bête.

  
La vérité, c'est qu'il était juste fatigué. Terriblement fatigué. Lorsque Krueger l'avait poursuivi après sa résurrection, il a dû recommencer à se forcer à rester éveillé. À cette époque, il avait été touché à la fois par une grosse dépression mais aussi une hypersexualité symptomatique de ses traumas. Son manque de sommeil l'ayant poursuivi jusque dans la brume, le marquant éternellement, il n'arrivait plus à composer avec. Et avec son insomnie, il avait évidemment récupéré aussi les troubles mentaux qu'il avait ramassés de cette période.

  
Quentin avait peur de retomber dans cette spirale infernale de dépendance affective, maintenant que Nancy n'était plus là pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça. Surtout avec un gars qui n'avait que pour objectif de le tuer, ne le voyant que comme une cible à craquer. Le survivant avait encore son honneur et son amour-propre. Il ne voulait pas être un simple objet bon à jeter une fois le tueur satisfait. Il avait trop souffert sentimentalement pour être de nouveau brisé moralement par quelqu'un qui lui voulait du mal. Mais comment quelqu'un dépourvu d'empathie pouvait comprendre ça?

  
"S'il te plaît... " Demanda finalement Quentin en serrant les poings. "Toi tu t'en fiches parce que t'as plus rien à perdre, mais moi je ne peux pas sombrer là-dedans..."

  
Frank resta silencieux, mais l'insomniaque sentait son regard peser sur lui, aussi lourd qu'une enclume. Il devait sûrement se moquer de lui intérieurement, lui qui n'avait sans doute jamais eu à affronter de tels démons auparavant. Bien sûr, le survivant ignorait tout du passé du tueur, mais pour être aussi jeune, et pourtant choisi par l'Entité pour exécuter des gens sans pitié, il avait du mal à tourner à un moment ou un autre. Plus qu'avoir simplement été un délinquant.

  
"Je vois." Répondit Frank alors que sa main quitta le visage du survivant. "Peut-être que je suis bien le dernier des enfoirés, parce que je n'ai pas envie de te laisser. Je veux te baiser, et j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux." "Alors fini rapidement!"

  
Que son calvaire s'achève et qu'il se conforte dans son idée.

  
"Quoi, t'as peur d'y prendre du plaisir?" Ricana son bourreau.

  
Quentin eut un tel sursaut suivit d'un tremblement qu'il s'en retrouva tétanisé. Il entendit à peine le chef de la Légion expirer profondément, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose. C'était le cas. Le survivant sut à la seconde d'après qu'il venait de se trahir lui-même. Frank se pencha alors que le bout de son couteau éfleura très légèrement le cou de sa proie en le ramenant vers lui. Le jeune homme aux yeux bleus se pinça les lèvres sous la sensation du métal froid à cet endroit si sensible pour s'empêcher d'ébruiter ses sensations. Cela termina de le dévoiler.

  
"C'était donc ça..."

  
Même dos à lui, le sachant masqué, Quentin pouvait aisément deviner le sourire carnassier qu'il devait aborder en cet instant. C'était une partie honteuse de lui qu'il a toujours voulu cacher à cause de ses traumatismes. Les épreuves et le contexte morbide de la brume l'avaient aidé à l'en détourner. Et il avait fallu qu'il se pointe. Frank Morrison. Ce délinquant tatoué et percé au sang chaud qui, pour Dieu savait quelle raison, avait décidé de le trouver attirant. Et de le lui faire savoir de la manière la moins subtile du monde. Et maintenant il était là, entre ses mains, sans issue.

  
"Si c'est vraiment ce qui te fait peur, alors je vais te terroriser."

  
Il accompagna cette promesse faite à l'oreille du survivant d'un coup de langue obscène sur son lobe. Cette dernière rougit immédiatement au mélange humide et froid à cause du piercing décuplant les sensations. Il n'arriva pas à retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de sortir depuis trop longtemps. Il résonna dans toute la pièce. Satisfait de l'avoir fait craquer, Frank laissa sa main qui ne tenait pas son couteau vagabonder le long de la courbe de la colonne vertébrale du survivant jusqu'à atterrir à sa chute de rein. Malgré lui, Quentin n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de se cambrer sous son passage. S'il n'avait pas été aussi tiraillé et perdu, le survivant aurait entendu le tueur déglutir sous ce geste totalement inconscient.

  
"Trappe." Fit soudain Frank sans aucune cérémonie.

  
"Quoi?" Demanda Quentin, alors qu'il tentait de garder ses esprits.

"Le mot sûr, c'est Trappe. Dis-le-moi, et j'arrêterais tout. Sinon je continuerais, même si tu me supplie de m'arrêter."

L'insomniaque du se concentrer pour comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Vaguement, il avait entendu parler de ce genre de pratique, surtout dans la communauté SM. Il n'aurait jamais cru un jour que ce soit à son tour de s'y adonner. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Frank passait par là. Il suffisait de dire non, à moins que... À moins que parfois, certains prenaient du plaisir à se débattre, même si c'était pour de faux. Est-ce que Frank faisait ça pour le déculpabiliser? Faire en sorte qu'il puisse continuer à s'y opposer, tout en appréciant ce qui lui arrivait, avec une porte de sortie si jamais ça ne lui plaisait pas?

  
C'était tordu. Certains diraient que c'était avenant de la part d'un tueur sanguinaire sans empathie, mais Quentin n'y voyait là qu'une manière plus facile d'arriver à ses fins. Non seulement le chef de la Légion restait fidèle à ses principes de ne pas le forcer en lui offrant cette alternative, mais il en profiterait complètement sans se sentir coupable. Peut-être même qu'une part en lui se réjouissait de lui faire des sévices. Et le pire, c'est que ça fonctionnait. Quentin savait que dans ces conditions posées, Frank ne céderait pas. Ni à ses protestations, ni à ses cris, ni à ses larmes.

  
Pourquoi soudain se sentait-il libéré d'un poids?

  
"Finis de rire." Fit finalement Frank en . "Tu m'as trop fait attendre, maintenant je vais te défoncer, que tu le veuilles ou pas."

  
En voyant Frank dézipper son blouson en cuir, Quentin savait qu'il n'y couperait pas cette fois. Et il n'avait pas envie d'y couper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la suite! Je suis contente d'avoir réussit à l'écrire en entière! Comme vous vous en doutez, c'est la transition pour la partie croustillante mais j'espère que vous avez quand même apprécié ^^
> 
> A bientôt pour la suite !


End file.
